I love you Link
by draco122
Summary: Link is now engaged to Princess Zelda. She gets him to open up about the mosnters he fought. Takes places in OOT


This will be my first Link Zelda Story. Takes place in the future after OOT. It is when Link and Zelda are 17 again. It is seven years after Zelda reversed time. They are engaged and Link tells her about the boss battles. I do not own this game of the characters. NO SPIOLERS THESE ARE MY THOUGHTS. MM did not occur.

Link the hero of time was in a great mood. No actual he was beyond that. He was so happy that nothing and I mean nothing could bring him down. He was given permission to marry Princess Zelda. Zelda when she reversed time made it so that her father knew what Link had done. She had hoped of someday marrying him. She did not have to for Link proved her worth to the King without him saving Hyrule form darkness. So when Link asked for permission the King approved. Link was young but another nation invaded Hyrule Link ended up saving the army and the country. After getting the said permission Link talked with all the sages and then ran to Zelda and asked her if she would marry him. The answer was a yes. Many people across Hyrule had become deaf for a short time but it was a happy time for the Princess and the Hero. Link also had lost hearing in his ear but it the answer made him very happy so he did not care.

Zelda and Link were sitting together in the garden they first met in. Link proposed to her there and she was admiring her ring. It had a ruby, a sapphire and an emerald on a gold band. The gems were the colors of the three golden goddess's. Link smiled at Zelda and gave her a gentle kiss. They had started to date a year before. They would be married in a few months when they both turned 18.  
Zelda knew so much about Link that it was scary at times. Link also knew a lot about Zelda. Only Impa knew more but if you were placing bets Link was a better bet. However there was one thing that Link kept close to his chest so to speak and that was the battles he fought against the boss's all 16 of them including the sub boss's.

Zelda never tried to ask him about it since the scars ran deep. Before Navi left she told Zelda not to push yet. The fairy told the Princess that the time would come. Zelda did not push but she knew that it was troubling him it was causing him nightmares. She said. "Link I know you have been having nightmares. I know the monster's you fought are coming in your dreams. I want to help you please tell me. I love you Link. I cannot stand to see you this depressed and hurt. I want to see the Link that was full of life and happiness. He is still there. I love the Link you are now but I want the other Link."

Link said. "I am scared Zelda. I am scared that you will change your mind." Zelda pulled him close to her and said. "I will not think any less of you. Tell me about the boss's you fought. I am here for you. I am going to be your wife soon. I will be your strength." She took a pause and said. "Keeping it inside will only eat you up. It might cause you to hurt the ones you care about." Zelda knew that would get him to open up. Since hurting his important people was something Link hated above all other things.

Link gently kissed her again and said. "You were my strength Zelda. You were the reason I kept on fighting. I love you and that was what kept me going. You are right I need to tell you or someone but you are the best choice." Link took a pause. Zelda held his hand and gentle kissed him. Link said. "The first boss was Queen Goham. She was a hybrid of a scorpion and spider. She had eight legs with claws coming out of her back. To be honest she was cool I liked fighting her a lot." Link took a pause and said. "I respected her since I grew up in the forest spiders like her were not unusual to me. I wish I did not have to kill her but it had to be done." Zelda said. "Why do you regret her the most?" Link said. "I think because I still was innocent. Killing a part of the forest was like killing a part of me. I know it sounds strange but that is what I felt."

Zelda asked. "What about the tree?" Link's voice raised a little bit. Not much but only the ones that knew him best knew he was anger. So that means only Zelda. He said. "When he told me that my efforts was doomed from the start I was beyond mad. When I was blamed for his death and then he did not even defend me." Zelda hugged him close to her. She then gently kissed him this claimed him down.

Zelda said. "Link if you do not wish to go on with the story I will not make you." Link said. "No I need to do it. I feel a little bit better. Maybe the nightmares will end if I tell you." Zelda asked. "Why have you not told anyone else?" Link said. "You are the only one I feel safe telling it to. With the sages I have to keep up appearances. I know that you will love me no matter what." Zelda smiled brightly at that comment. For it was a true statement unless Link cheated on her then she would always love him.

Link said. "The second boss was King Dodongo he was fun. He was a dinosaur monster with long spikes coming out of his back. His fire breath was very powerful and I am glad I did not get hit by it. His rolling attack was no fun either but other than that he was fun to fight." Zelda had to smile only Link would find that fun.

Link said. "I felt regret after killing him but he was starving an entire race of people. I also needed to get the stone of fire so I could help you so it had to be done. I did not like it but it had to be done. It was starting to sink in that I was doing something important and dangerous." Link said. "The next two were inside Lord Jaba Jaba and that was not fun. Big Octo was the first sub boss I fought and to be truthful I did not like him. He was creepy and I had to hit him with my boomerang in the butt I also used my sword. Both items I cleaned before using agian." Zelda laughed at that. Link said. "I did not know what was in there." This caused more laugher form Zelda.

Link said. "Then I had to fight Barinade the jellyfish spinning thing." Zelda looked at him strangely for that comment. Link said. "I am sorry but it had a lot of jellyfish around it. It had four stages and two of them involved jellyfish. This one was actual hurting Lord Jaba Jaba. It was feeding off of him so it had to go. Also it had Ruto. To be honest it was a fun battle but the electricity that it used was painful."

Zelda did not mean to but she was jealously of Ruto. Link could sense his fiancé's emotions. He said. "She is my sister the annoying one that bugs you all the time but is the first to defend you when others do it." Zelda asked. "How did she take the news that you were going to ask me to marry you?" Link smiled and said. "She asked this is a quote. What the hell took you so long? She then called me a coward for being afraid to ask you. She then asked if she was invited to the wedding."

Zelda was speechless. This was a difficult thing to do. Zelda asked. "I thought she loved you and wanted to marry you the whole stone thing." Link said. "It turns out it was a trick. Yes the stone belonged to her mother and yes she cherished it but it was not an engagement ring. She told me that she was messing with my head with the wife comments. She knew were my heart belonged. As I said she is my sister. So is Saria. She knew it freaked me out so she was having fun at her bothers expense. "

Zelda said. "Sorry for being jealously. It's just you have so many girls throwing themselves at you and they are easier to have as your wife. You had to go through so much to be able to marry me." Link said. "I would have done ten times what I did if It meant I could be with you Zelda. I love you. It was all worth it." Zelda said. "I know I will not be jealously I know I have you all to myself."

Link said. "Well after I became an adult it was time for some visit's to the temples." Zelda asked. "Did you know it was me?" Link knew what she was asking. Link said. "I could sense something was familiar about you. I could not place my finger on it but I could tell in your mask you were not who you said you were."

Link said. "Now when I was in the Forest Temple I had four sub boss and one boss. First I had to fight the Poe Sisters. There were four of them. There names were Joelle, Beth, Amy and Meg. It was fun to search for them. It was a game of tag a deadly game of tag but a game of tag none the less." Zelda let out a small laugh at that. Link's face which before was smiling now turned dark as he said. "Next was Phantom Ganon. When I saw him on that horse I was mad. I have never known rage like that before in my life. It was the last time I felt such rage until the final battle of course." Zelda hugged him close to her. She held him like that since she knew he was going to need it. She knew it was about to get harder for her hero.

Zelda asked to take his mind of the fight for a minute. "What about Saria?" Link said. "I called her to see if she could give me any information after I woke up. When I heard there were monsters I knew she was in trouble. She is my best friend and sister in all but blood. I had to get to her." Zelda nodded her understanding. She too liked the little forest girl. She was fun and carefree but also deadly serious and very trustworthy in a fight. Zelda asked. "How did she handle the news of your plans?" Link smiled and said. "She told me that if I did not do it and chicken out then she would test her powers on me. She wished me luck and wants to be invited to the wedding. She also asked me what the hell took me so long."

Link said. "Then the fire temple and that was interesting. The sub boss Flare Dancer was I will be honest my favorite sub boss to fight. There were two of them and each one was fun. Putting out her fire and then attacking her with my sword." Zelda said. "Only you would find fighting a dancing fire lady fun Link." Link said. "It kept me sane I guess. Next was a fun boss fighting him was annoying but he was so much fun to fight. The lava dragon Volvagia. I always liked dragons so fighting one was fun and cool. It was like a game of whack a mole. I did not like killing him but he would have burned Hyrule to the ground." Zelda asked. "Darunia how did he handle the news?" Link said. "He tried to get me drunk to celebrate. It was scary to be honest with you. That alcohol is powerful stuff I wanted no part in drinking it." This caused Zelda to laugh.

Zelda knew that Link hated to kill even if it was needed. Link said. "Next was the Water Temple which was the hardest temple to get past. (Again my thought) However I did meet myself there and he was a nice guy expects he was trying to kill me. This was the sub boss Dark Link. It was hard since he knew all my moves. My new hammer I got form the fire temple helped me beat him." Link then said his voice was breaking. "Next boss was Morpha and she was the hardest boss I had to fight." Zelda asked. "Why was she so hard to kill?"

Link said. "She was pure water. She was not someone that could manipulate and control water. No she was the water herself. She was very dangerous and powerful. It took me sometime to figure out how to beat her but once I did she was dead." Zelda asked. "How did you feel at the end?"  
Link said. "She was the reason an entire race of people were frozen in ice. She had to go. I did enjoyed fighting her I am not sure why." Link said after a long pause. During that pause he gave Zelda a kiss or two.

"The shadow temple was next and to this day it still scares me. I have never felt such a powerful feeling of hatred and rage in my life. The aura it was bad if I did not have the triforce I would have gone mad. The sub boss was Dead Hand and he was ugly very ugly." Zelda laughed at that comment.

Link said. "Using the Lens of truth helped in fighting him. As child since I had to go back in time he was harder to kill. As an adult he was easy to kill. He was very scary but easy to kill. The boss was Bongo Bongo."

Link said. "He seemed to be made of hatred and darkness. Without my bow and arrow I never would have been able to end him. He was hard to figure out how to kill him. Once I did then killing him was easy very easy. The odd part was the battle was on a giant drum. There was also a sea of poison around the battlefield." Zelda asked. "So how did Impa handle the news?"

Link said as his face started to get pale a little bit. "She promised to show me why she was the sage of shadows if I every hurt you in any way shape or form. She then wished me luck and gave me a hug and told me to take care of you. She also said that she felt that I am the right one for you and that you are the right one for me." Zelda smiled brightly at that comment. She then kissed Link once more. This time it was longer kiss full of passion and love.

Link said. "The last temple was the sprit temple and it had no sub boss but it was still tricky to get by. Having to go back in time just to be able to move further into the temple was annoying. I never would have figured it out if you had not helped me. The witches Kotake and Koume were the ones that I wanted to see die. They gave birth to Ganondorf so I saw them as the cause of all of this trouble." Link said. "I was really glad when I gave them the finally blow. First there were two then the morphed into one being Twinrova and if she was not evil one could call her pretty."

Zelda did not even raise an eyebrow at that comment. Link said. "When I told Nabooru she was the funniest. She said that she won the bet and she wanted to take me out drinking. It was kind of scary. She wants an invite but I suggest we hide all alcohol form her." Zelda smiled at that and then started to laugh.

Link said. "The battle with Ganondorf was hard since I was fighting it alone. Navi could not fight by my side and you were trapped in a crystal so I was worried about you. I was scared that he was going to make me attack you instead." Zelda nodded for she now understood why Link was being careful during that fight. She now understood that he was afraid of hurting her.

Link said. "During the fight I was very mad. Looking at him made my blood boil. He attacked my home and my friends. He hurt my sisters and brothers. He unleashed monsters on my home and imprisoned the woman I love above all others. I wanted to kill him. No I had to kill him."  
He took a pause as he was starting to lose it. He said. "So you can imagine how mad I was when he returned and transformed into Ganon." Zelda could imagine Link never told her but she knew he was mad at the time. She could see it on his face at the time. She saw the look of relief and joy on his face when he gave the final blow and the sage's sealed Ganon in the sacred realm.

Link at this point started to break down and he started to cry. Zelda held him close to her and rubbed his back. She also whispered to him that she loved him. After an hour Link was done crying. He looked into the blue eyes of Zelda and smiled. Once done he pulled her into a deep and passion filled kiss.

Zelda said after she could think clearly. "You never seemed to be mad at me for sending you back. You never mentioned it why is that?" Link said. "I was mad at first. I felt betrayed. I felt that all I did was for nothing and I had lost my only real friends. I felt that I had to relive my life of loneness and I hated that thought. I knew by that point that I was in love with you and not being able to be near you made me sad."

Zelda looked down ashamed that she had hurt him. Link gently pushed her chin up. He then said. "After about an hour I saw that you had to do it. It was for the best so as much as I hated it had to be done. I knew that you had only the best interest for Hyrule and her people. It was then that I made a choice. I was going to win over the people of Hyrule so that I could someday be with their princess."

Zelda said. "What if that had failed what would you have done?" Link smiled and said. "Simple I would be your personal bodyguard. As your bodyguard I could not hold you but I could still be near you. I never would have guessed that you made your father know what had happened and that you loved me to." Zelda smiled brightly for right now her life was perfect.

She knew that Link was destined to be with her. She knew it the moment she first meet him. She fell in love with him. She watched him it was impossible for her not to fall in love with him. His talking of the monsters he fought only made her love him more.

One year later.

It had been a year since the story. It was the day Link and Princess Zelda were to get married. All across Hyrule it was a spirit of joy and happiness. All the people loved the two that were going to lead them. Link was very nervous about this. His sister Saria could tell this as she watched him pace around back and forth.

She started to laugh which only served to get Link angry. Saria said. "I am sorry Link but facing monsters with various weapons does not scare you. Marrying a woman that has and you have loved for years scares you it is way too funny." Saria said before her brother stared to freak out. "Look Link bottom line is you love her and she loves you. Now go and get married and live a long and happy life with Zelda by your side."

Link waited at the altar for his soon to be wife. His mind did not register anything until he saw her in her dress. Beauty was not a word that could be used. It in Link's mind did not do justice to what Zelda looked like. She was model of beauty and it showed now. Link did not register until he said "I do" Then he heard Zelda repeat the same words. Then he heard the words telling him he could kiss the bride. As he kissed her and the two started to life together Link knew that the nightmares would no longer come at him. After telling Zelda the story they had come but they were not every night.

Link knew now that they would stop. Link did not know what the future held. However he knew that he could take whatever the future gave him as long as Zelda was by his side. As long as she was there to say "I love you Link." Then he could do anything.

My first Zelda story. Please leave a review.


End file.
